Magnus
(Japanese) Ricco Fajardo (English) |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 5 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a puppeteer, magician, and puppet craftsman studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a third year student on a Machine Technical Vocations course. He is a who uses the six automata he created, his Squadron; Hotaru, Tamamushi, Kamakiri, Kagerou, Himegumo, and Mitsubachi, simultaneously. Magnus is the most sterling student in the Academy, being hailed a genius since he began studying, and is considered to be the closest person to win the Wiseman's Throne. He is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, ranking 1st. Magnus' registration code is . He is being assumed by Raishin Akabane of being Tenzen Akabane, Raishin's elder brother whom Raishin assumes of having killed their clan. Magnus is one of the candidates foreseen by Father Time. He is also referred to as along with Edward Rutherford. Etymology Name Magnus is named after the word, , meaning "great". Registration Code Epithet Appearance Magnus is a young man who has a fair complexion, a sharp and angular shaped medium built body, and a tall height. He has long unkempt layered black (dark brown) hair extending to his shoulders, with left side swept bangs, and has black eyes (with reddish undertones). Magnus wears an asymmetric silver mask, with a crimson wing-like design on its right side part and an opening for his left eye extending vertically downward to his face, that, in the anime and in the light novel, covers the part of his eyes to the part of his nose, and in the manga, covers most of his face, an epaulette, with an arrow shaped gray shoulder piece, with gold trimmings at its top and its bottom, a gold rimmed red crystal and gold fringe wings, that is attached on a rectangular gold buckled silver belt strapped on his right shoulder connecting across to a square gold buckle attached to a gold stud of a rectangular gold buckled silver belt strapped around his hips, a square gold buckled gold trimmed black arm band strapped on his left arm, and a red lined flare collared black cloak that has epaulettes, with gold trimmed rectangular red shoulder pieces extending to an arrow shaped gray extensions, with gold trimmings at its top and its bottom, gold rimmed red crystals, and in the manga, attached dangling square buckles, gold fringe and gold aiguillettes, that is strapped horizontally into each of it, with a tasseled strap dangling on his left, and gray embattled pattern design at its bottom together with a student uniform composed of a tailored turtle neck-collared single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at his left over a tailored open collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with gray cuffs, a pair of grayish brown trousers, and a pair of silver shoes. Magnus is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, and as a qualifier, he wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light, with an arrow shaped opening and a crisscross strap detail on its top, fastened at its cuff with a gold snap. On the cuff of one of his gloves are the words, [Marshal], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread. During the night of the Akabane Clan's massacre, in the anime, Magnus wore his silver mask together with a black tate eboshi on top of his head and a black kariginu, with a red koromo, and in the manga, he wore a kariginu, with a koromo. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata when Raishin burst out from the Cafeteria and called out to him. Magnus halted and then asked Raishin who he was. Raishin answered and then announced to Magnus that he had something to give him. In a split second, he was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. Raishin clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift. Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Magnus and his Squadron then headed to the Machine Technical Vocations Building when Magnus stopped upon seeing Kimberly who was awaiting him. Kimberly asked him of his impression of Raishin, and Magnus gave his opinion. Kimberly suddenly noticed the small bottle Magnus was holding and asked what it was. Magnus replied that it would probably be ash. Kimberly then asked Magnus why Raishin gave it to him, and Magnus explained to her the reason. Kimberly further inquired, but Magnus did not reply and then finally excused himself. As he made his way, Kimberly intercepted, tauntingly asking him to clarify if his automata were Banned Dolls. Magnus indirectly answered affirmingly, and then with a proper goodbye, finally left. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 08 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Puppet Craftsman : Magnus, at such a young age, is a very skilled puppet craftsman being at the level able to create Banned Dolls that if the puppet craftsman Maestros at the workshops caught word of his skills they would be depressed. Kouyokujin : Other Abilities Relationships Raishin Akabane Hotaru Edward Rutherford Kimberly Character Art Design Magnus' Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet.jpg|Magnus' anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Magnus' Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet II.jpg|Magnus' anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Trivia * Magnus' combined scores are the highest of any generation in the Academy. * The crimson design on the left side part of Magnus' mask may represent: the crimson wing, the symbol of Kouyokujin, the secret technique of the Akabane Clan; or the "Mark of Cain", a mark which may symbolize: his murder of his sister, Nadeshiko, like of Cain's murder of his brother, Abel; himself being a "fugitive" and a "wanderer"; the mark being in the form of the number "7", the total number of his six automata + himself; or an omen which may be related to him being a prophecy child. Quotes * (To Kimberly, from Volume 1) : “… No. If there were to be any upsets, then it will be by his hand.” References }} Category:Humans Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Puppet Craftsmen Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Rounds Category:Gauntlets Category:Unnamed Characters